IBL season 1
by nathan.hunt13
Summary: 12 characters from other dimensions, one House.
1. Chapter 0

I.B.L. part 0/5 Prologue: A Doctor, a Master, and an AI season 1/12

"What did I do wrong?" GLaDOS said. She paused for a moment. "I brought them all here to live 'normal' lives, but instead they disobey me and throw away their chances at happiness." She played the sound of a sigh. "I don't blame them. I stole them, put them into tests, and doomed their dimensions. I was taken away from my dimension and put through these tests too! I've learned an important lesson: leave things in their own dimensions. And this is my story..."

~Flashback~

"I know your true name and unless you do what I say, I'll tell the universe who are you, Doctor." GLaDOS taunted at the man.

"Hello Master. I saved your life. Now you will return the favor. Go with the Doctor and pick up 12 test subjects. One of them is an old test subject name Chell. The others, well, you'll just have travel though time and space to get them. Here are their files. Good luck, Master." GLaDOS said as the master regenerated. "Team up with him? Never!" The Master and The Doctor said in unison. "You must and you will. The fate of time and space rest upon their shoulders." GLaDOS said.

One. Commander Shepard

Two. Starscream

Three. Master Chief

Four. Kratos

Five. Alice Wonderland

Six. Lara Croft

Seven. Neo/ Mr. Anderson

Eight. Samus

Nine. Razputin (Raz)

Ten. Little Sister (Elizabeth)

Eleven. Black Widow (Natalia Romanova)

Twelve. Chell.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Commander Shepard DLC 'The Box'.

Commander Shepard is no ordinary man. He was the first human Spectre in the year 2183. He defeated Saren, spared the lives of the Council, and saved the Citadel from destruction. He went on to defeat Harbinger and turned back the tide of its Reaper companions. He is certainly extraordinary. His experience has taught him compassion and empathy for the sanctity of all life which he will defend to his last breath. But the harsh realities of the wars he has fought has freed him of the fear of tough decisions. His dedication and "one-track mind" ensures he will always complete his goals no matter their difficulty. Being the brilliant tactician and strong leader he is, he always considers every angle to a problem before taking action. But this causes him some measure of difficulty, leading him to overanalyze simple decisions in civilian life. His legendary attention detail and altruistic lust causes him to be quite talkative with everyone he meets, getting to divulge their life stories and any chores they may need completed. Suffice to say, the Commander's shore leave is not an enjoyable time for those around him.

"Shepard, we have received a distress signal from a planet... 'Gallifrey.' Sir, this message is 903 years old. They are presumed dead. What should we do?" Admiral Hackett said. Shepard could have chosen not to answer it, but something in his head said otherwise. "Play it." Shepard said. The audio begins to play. The sound is heavily distorted and static obscures much of the words. "We're… boarding… your… ship… Shepard… now." Then a blue box appeared in front of Shepard when a mysterious man came out of it. "That is your ship?" Shepard asked. "And this is yours?" The mysterious man said. "This is the SSV Normandy, what's yours a Box?" Shepard smirked. "This box, is MY BOX!" The mysterious man answered proudly. "So why are you here?" Shepard asked. "I'm here to offer you a free of charge 'normal' lifestyle. All you have to do is go in the box." The mysterious man said. Shepard considered for a moment. The mysterious man seemed rather pushy and if his technology was this advanced he could be incredibly dangerous. Considering the man didn't seem very stable, Shepard concluded it was best not to push him. "Who do I bring with me?" Shepard asked. "Why, yourself of course." The mysterious man said. "Hackett, you have the bridge." Shepard said as he stepped into the box.

-In the box-

"I have seen this technology before, but where?" Shepard thought to himself. "Type 40 if you must know." The mysterious man answered. "What type…?" Shepard muttered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Chapter 2 Starscream and the Energonic box.

Most of these share his desire to lead the Decepticons, Starscream makes no secret of this ambition to overthrow Megatron as the Decepticons' leader. He has in fact controlled the Decepticons at times, but his actions usually suffer defeat or Megatron's usurping power. Starscream is ruthless, cruel, and more intelligent than average Decepticons, but also unlikely to act directly on his aspirations without first securing conditions favorable to his ascension. He considers himself vastly superior to other Decepticons and finds Megatron contemptible for his antiquated military strategies and tactics. Starscream believes the Decepticons should employ guile and speed more readily than brute force to defeat the Autobots. However, given the chance to lead, he is often less successful in this than Megatron. While Megatron frequently overlooks him as a threat, authors suggest such reasons for Megatron's tolerance of Starscream's presence as grudging respect for his scheming nature and precautionary observation. Others suggest that Starscream's treacherous nature is welcomed; that without a threat to his command, Megatron believes he would become soft and overconfident. Even so, Starscream often quickly exhausts Megatron's patience; violent-yet-brief verbal and/or physical conflicts between the two are not uncommon. Lord Starscream or that's what he called himself. "Megatron shouldn't lead the Decepticons I should and the Autobots screw them. Whoa! I'm picking up energon readings that are off the charts! I better steal this for myself, before that Megatron idiot comes and gets it for himself." Starscream monologue.

Few seconds later at mach 2.5...

"This is the energon readings I was searching for!? A stupid box!" Starscream yelled as man came out of the box.

"Are you Lord Starscream?" He asked. "Yea, what's it to you human?" Starscream asked back.

"Time lord actually, Lord Starscream. How would you like to see Cybertron again? This box will do it." The man said. "How do I know if you are working for the Auto bots scum or worse the Army?" Starscream questioned him. "Who else would call you Lord Starscream, Megatron wouldn't say that if his all spark depended on it." The mysterious man said. "True that, so what do you need?" Starscream asked. "To get in the box." The man said as they into the box.

-In the box-

"Not much... space?" Starscream said as he was in shock as he found out it's big inside.

"Just enough for 5 Cybertrons to fit in here, plus a Unicron to spare." The man said. "Wow, but what does these do?" Starscream questioned as he pointed at the orange lever. "Pull it Lord Starscream." The man said. Lord Starscream pulled the lever, and fall over in reserve power, until we need him.

Chapter 3 Master Chief and the box of voices.

We don't know Master Chief's real name or what his face looks like underneath his helmet. He has one close friend in the entire universe and she isn't even real. He is a great soldier, bringing low massive alien armadas and defeating their greatest generals without so much as a scratch, but at his core he is a lonely wanderer. He rarely has the opportunity to speak with other people and when he does they either treat him as a weapon to further their own goals or are intimidated by his awe-inspiring accomplishments. John-117 prefers the company of his own thoughts. Outside of combat where his training kicks in and his thoughts take a backseat, he takes great comfort in exploring the fantastic landscapes that his work sends him to. We do know that without Cortana's help he wouldn't be here in the desert sands until he heard a faint whooshing sound behind him. "Cortana, are you picking up the noise?" Chief asked. "I am. Precede with caution Chief." Cortana said. Master Chief had heard of stories about the sound that brings the box, which brings the man who interferes with time. And not a moment too soon the box appears five feet away from him when the man stepped out of the box, Chief started to swing his fist to the man's face and said, "Why did you not save her?" The man dodge his attack. Chief swings again and say "Because of you, I see and hear her and sometimes I have talks with her." And yet again the man dodges his attacks, fatigue has already started in for Chief but it did not matter to him he wanted revenge he was about to swing again when Cortana asked, "He knows your every move, what hopes do you have to punch him in the face?" "None." Chief said in defeat as he fell over from fatigue as the man dragged him in the box.

-In the box-

"You're not done here Chief, not yet." The sounds of Cortana voice woke him up.

"Oi, he's awake." One man said to the other.

Chief tried to get up but something stop him. His helmet was off for the first time in a long time, then he asked wild pointing at it, "Why take it off?" But no answer until the next time we see him...

Chapter 4 Kratos and the End Box?

Kratos is in his own quest for revenge to assimilate the Gods of Olympus and his father Zeus, the king of the gods. All over the course of the games, he is haunted by his past, when he killed his family while being mind-controlled by the original god of war Ares. After recovering Pandora's Box and ultimately killed Ares becoming the God of War.

There was blood path to an edge off a cliff... "Ugh" Kratos groaned. "Hello there, I see you are in need of immediately help for your wounds." A mysterious man said. "Are you a god?" Kratos asked as he was about to cough his blood out through his mouth. "No we're not, but we're to help you to regain humanity back. If you're wondering who we are you'll help us with our 'tasks'. If you complete them all you will see your wife and daughter again." The other one said. "How do I know if you will trick me?" Kratos asked with his last breath. "No, no, no. This will not do come on and help me with this body into the box." One man said to the other.

-In the box-

"Zeus!" Kratos yelled as looks at his surroundings. _Hum, why did they save me? Who were those men? They were not from my gods or my people. What were these 'tasks' that would bring my wife and daughter back?, and mostly can I trust them? I'll just have to for now…_ "Oi, he's awake." We will back to him later but for now…

Chapter 5 Alice Wonderland and the Red Queen's Box.

She is a seven-year-old English girl with lots of imagination and is fond of showing off her knowledge. Alice is polite, well raised and interested in others, although she sometimes makes the wrong remarks and upsets the creatures in Wonderland. She is easily put off by abruptness and rudeness of others.

"Why have come back to Wonderland, Alice? There is nothing left to do now but to…OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" The red queen said over the other sound. "No you won't because I have a screwdriver." The mysterious man said. "Ha, what will your screwdriver do little man?" The red queen laughed

and laughed. "This! Run Alice, to the box." The man said as him and Alice went into the box.

-In the box-

"Who are you? I did not dream of you or have I and don't remember?" Alice W. asked. "No and yes, but not yet I'm…" one mysterious man about to say. "Not yet, not yet. Wait for the others." The other mysterious man interrupted him. "What others?" Alice W. asked. We'll get back to her Later or is it earlier?

Chapter 6 Lara Croft and the Stolen Box.

Concerned with gaining (material) things for herself, Lara's attempts to save her friend and her hobby's are certainly macho-like, in fact she makes her friend with his relatively cowardly behavior looks like a baby.

Lara opened the lid of the large, intricately decorated chest. The light from the torch mounted on the wall behind her reflected off of what looked like thousands of small pieces of gold and silver. Lara cracked a smile and inhaled deeply. As she scooped her hands into the coins, she heard a faint whooshing sound behind her. Lara turned her head but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She refocused her attention to the coins. There's no way I can carry this chest she thought. Then, she heard a creaking sound behind her. Lara turned her head again. This time she saw a large, blue box. "My father had one just like that." Lara thought out loud. The door of the box was standing open, a golden glow coming from inside. Intrigued, she walked into the box.

-In the Box-

As she passed through the threshold, she almost fainted in amazement. "The inside is larger than it appears from the outside!" As Lara considered running back outside to see the box again, she noticed strange tools lying all over the inside of the box, on the consoles, the metal grated floor...everywhere! As she walked around the center console, she noticed a small cylindrical instrument with a blue diode on the end. This looks interesting Lara thought, "I must have it." Before she could slip it into her leather pack, a voice startled her.

"Oi! That's mine!" The mysterious man said.

Had it not been in a familiar British accent, the voice would have startled her even more than it had.

"Who are you?" Lara questioned.

"This is MY box!" The mysterious man said.

The skinny man did not frighten her. He actually appeared quite harmless, she thought. Lara took her hand off of her tactical pistol, which was still in her belt.

"You won't find what you're looking for in here, Lara" the man said.

"What would that be? And how do you know my name?" Lara questioned.

"Treasures beyond your wildest dreams, and I know more about you than you know about yourself, Lara." Lara was now irritated. "I've been watching over you since you were a little girl. I know that your father trained you to be an explorer. I know that ever since your father disappeared on expedition, you have cling to a life obsessed with riches. I know that you replaced the love you had for your father for an addiction to the thrill of theft." Lara ran forward him. She grabbed the breast of his pinstripe suit and raised her fist.

"You think you know so much about me," Lara screamed, "Then you should know what I'll do to you right now if you don't tell me why you're here!"

"I'm here," he stated calmly, "To lead you to the treasure that you've truly desired...from the deepest parts of your soul."

"Show me," Lara said, as shrew cocked her gun, raising it to his head.

"I'll take you. But I can't show you the way, at least not yet. Not till I know that you'll cooperate." The mysterious man said.

"So what do you expect me to do? Close my eyes?" Lara questioned.

"Precisely." The mysterious man said.

Lara shut her eyes. She felt the device being pulled from her hands and she heard a humming noise in front of her face, then nothing...

Chapter 7 Neo/ Mr. Anderson and the Last Choice a Box.

I – Introversion preferred to extraversion: INTPs tend to be quiet and reserved. They generally prefer interacting with a few close friends rather than a wide circle of acquaintances, and they expend energy in social situations (whereas extraverts gain energy).

N – Intuition preferred to sensing: INTPs tend to be more abstract than concrete. They focus their attention on the big picture rather than the details, and on future possibilities rather than immediate realities.

T – Thinking preferred to feeling: INTPs tend to value objective criteria above personal preference. When making decisions, they generally give more weight to logic than to social considerations

P – Perception preferred to judgment: INTPs tend to withhold judgment and delay important decisions, preferring to "keep their options open" should circumstances change.

The machines dragged Neo to two boxes one of red and one of blue, one mysterious man each came out of the boxes the red box man said, "Mr. Anderson, this box will bring you to your end." "And this, Neo, will bring humanity back." The other box man said. "This is your last choice Neo/ Mr. Anderson." They both said. "Only one have called me Mr. Anderson so choose the…" Neo said as he was whacked in the head. "Oi, you didn't let him finish." A box man said as the box men dragged him in the blue box.

-In the box-

Neo woke up to the sound of a person yelling "Zeus!" The voice growled. "Who or what was that? Do I need to know?" Neo whispered. "Oi, he's awake." A different but familiar voice said.

Chapter 8 Samus and the 16-bit era, Plus a Box.

Samus is a Cold heart less bounty hunter, and samus: an average, semi solo, no nonsense "you don't mess with me" type of gal. I would assume least early in her bounty hunter career this could be her. Her brain can process at eight bites to sixty-four Mega bites any more and her brain will shut down until the problem is removed.

"Samus are you here?" one of the mysterious men asked. "Of course she is here. This is the place the box said she was here. So she must be here." The other man argue with each other. "So you are looking for me?" Samus asked. "Yes we are and…What is that?!" Both men asked together in a high voice. "Oh that, you should run to your 'box' I'll distract it. You guys run now." Samus said as she started to shoot at it. "Well that took longer then what I thought." Samus said as she destroyed the monster. "Thanks you for save us. For your reword how would like to live a 'normal' life? Just go in the box to start your life." One man said. She went in.

-In the box-

"Wow! It's…" She said, but got interrupted by the same man who said. "I know, but keep your opinions to yourself till the end of this ride Samus." "What ride? Ah!" She said, before she banged herself unconscious till the next chapter she was in.

Chapter 9 Raz, the Water World, and a Box.

Raz is a ten-year-old boy who was raised in the circus. He showed signs of psychic powers at a young age, but his father pushed him to constantly practice difficult acrobatics, leading Raz to believe that his father hated him for having psychic abilities, even though he was a psychic as well. Raz runs away from the circus and infiltrates Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, a secret government camp for the training of psychic agents known as Psychonauts.

For reasons unknown, a family of gypsy psychics from a rival circus cursed Razputin's family to always die in water. Whenever Raz enters water deeper than a few inches, a supernatural liquid hand attempts to grab him and pull him beneath the surface. The Psychonauts manual refers to this eerie hand as the Hand of Galochio, which is named for the family that imposed the curse.

"Well Raz lets save my dad." Lili Zanotto said as they went into the jet when a blue box appeared.

"Lili, I brought your dad. So Razputin do your thing, and I'll be there to help." The mysterious man said.

"Who are you? Why did you bring my dad?" Lili asked.

"First off I'm a friend, and second because I want to help." The mysterious man said.

In Lili's dad head

"There is water is everywhere, how do I get across?" Raz was baffled as the blue box appeared again.

"Told you need help, here is a water badge, use it wisely it's only a one time deal." The mysterious man said as he toss the badge to Raz.

"Thanks friend I don't know how to return the favor." Raz said.

"How about after you finish this job, and then enter my box for an adventure of a lifetime." The mysterious man said.

-In the box-

"Thanks again mister..." Raz said.

"John, Doc John." The mysterious man lied as he shook his hand. Raz fell asleep until we need him again...

Chapter 10 Little Sister and the ADAM Box.

When her old dad dies, or go missing for a long while the nearest male become her new 'daddy'.

Down in Rapture where a Big Daddy and a little sister just collected some ADAM when a blue box appeared.

"There is an Angel inside Mr. Bubbles." Little sister said with enthusiasm.

"Well this is new. Oh hello little girl what's your name?" The man questioned.

"Mr. Bubbles help me!" Little sister yelled as the big daddy roared and started to drill the man's head but the man pulled out his 'screwdriver' out and calm 'Mr. Bubbles' down.

"Now your name please." The man said.

"El...Elizabeth, daddy." Elizabeth stuttered as she hugged the man.

A few years later...

"I'm back!" The man said as the now older, wiser Little Sister hugged him.

"Hey daddy. You know you're still my Angel, Mister D." Elizabeth said with enthusiasm.

"You know I'm not your dad, right Elizabeth?" The man said.

"No Mr. D, your better daddy than Mr. Bubbles any old day." Elizabeth said.

"Ok Elizabeth time to go, to the box!" The man said as they inter the box.

-In the Box-

"Wow Mr. D, it's big on the inside. So where is my room?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Up the stairs to the left." The man said.

"Which left?" Elizabeth said as she was sleepy the man pick her up and put her in her room till we need her again...

Chapter 11 Black Widow Without the Avengers, and Within a Box.

Manipulative, cunning, protecting. Born circa 1928, Natalia "Natasha" Romanova was apparently orphaned as a child when she was trapped in a burning building during an early attack on Stalingrad by enemy forces. Ivan Petrovitch Bezukhov, a Soviet soldier, found Natasha in the inferno and rescued her. Although Ivan kept a close eye on Natasha as she grew, by the late 1930s she had attracted the attention of Soviet intelligence, which began her training. In 1941, she was almost brainwashed into serving the ninja clan the Hand, but was saved by Ivan, Logan (James Howlett, later Wolverine) and Captain America. Following World War II, Natasha was recruited to become part of the Black Widow Program, a team of elite female sleeper agents. Among the Widow's instructors was the Winter Soldier, formerly Captain America's sidekick Bucky (James Barnes); Natasha studied as a ballerina to cover for her true occupation. The Soviet state eventually arranged for Natasha to marry Alexi Shostakov, a champion test pilot. After a few years of a happy marriage, the KGB faked Shostakov's death in a rocket test; grief for Shostakov drove Natasha's resolve deeper and she continued her education with the Red Room Academy, finally being appointed the title of the Black Widow.

After saving the world again, Black widow needed some 'me time' away from the 'guys' when a blue box appeared.

"Hello Natalia Romanova, or should I say Black Widow?" The mysterious man questioned. Great another man,

well I'll see what is up with him. Natasha thought with sarcasm. "What do you need of me, Doctor?" Natasha questioned.

"I need you to put down the weapons, then I need you and eleven others. The fate of time and space is resting upon your shoulders." the mysterious man said as Black Widow lower her weapons. "What else is new?" She asked. "Oh the usual." the mysterious man said.

-In the Box-

"This doesn't shock me. I've seen bigger." Black Widow said as she continue to look around there was ten others which made her questioned, "I see ten, where is the other? And if you expected me to work with them I need their files, Doctor." She demanded. "Right this way, Natasha." The mysterious man said as they went to the files Black widow felt fatigue and fell over till we needed her…

Chapter 12 Chell and the New 'Testing' Chambers in a Box.

Chell will not speak because she is mute, but that doesn't mean that she can't express herself in one form or another. She is also determined to out live GLaDOS no matter the cost is.

_What's that!?_ Chell thought as a blue box appeared in the cornfield next to the shack and a scuffled looking man came out of it.

"Here Chell use this." The mysterious man said as the man toss her a necklace at her which in turn put it on and thought _what does this do?_ And within seconds later the necklace said, "What does this do?"

"This necklace lets me speak your mind." The mysterious man said.

Chell thought and the necklace says, "Thank you mister,"

"The Doctor, Chell."

"Doctor who?" Chell thought.

"That's my girl." The doctor said as they went inside the box.

-In the Box-

"I'm not leaving without my box!" Chell thoughts screamed.

Whacked! Chell's unconscious for now...

Chapter 13 Part One Boxed Together Till the End.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! All hands on deck." the alarm ringed and wakening up all passengers to say

"What!" each person grab their gear and head to the console in the center. Black Widow got there first.

"Doctor what the heck happened here?" Black Widow asked.

"Well I say that the last pick up Chell didn't want to leave without her cube and upset people mess with the TARDIS now it won't leave."

The Doctor said as Chell overheard the conversation.

"So it's my fault. Well it wasn't for that little girl tried to get my 'ADAM.' I would be just fine." The necklace said for her as Chell is mute, little sister came in next.

"Mr. D, Angels are everywhere. But the devil with the scar is scary." Little Sister said as Kratos entered the room next.

"I know Elizabeth, I swear as a Spartan warrior that I'll protect you." Kratos said as Chief entered next.

"Someone said a Spartan Warrior?" Master Chief asked.

"Enough! We're going nowhere blaming each other, Doctor what is our destination." Commander Shepard said.

"Well Team, we are stuck here till… I don't know. So let's just get along and we investigate how badly the damage is." the doctor said. "Hay there is a House let's get inside, it's starting to rain. Acid?" Little Sister questioned.

"Hello old and new test subjects to your house of National outstanding Reality Monumental and Life, or for short The House of NoRMaL. We at Aperture Science would like to thank you for your cooperation to science. We hope you have a pleasant stay because you will be here for 12..." GLaDOS said as she static the last words.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2/5 The House of NoRM.

Chapter 13 Part Two The House

The Estate was sprawling in scope, as large as the personalities contained within. The East Wing had since been replaced with an oversized military hangar, complete with runway. Its stark metal construction feels out of place with the brick layering of the rest of the mansion. In the west and behind the house an ancient oak tree has been retrofitted to accommodate a cabin fit for a Psychonaut. The center of the house is dominated by a central "living room" composed of a recreational area with couches and distractions; a huge, polished table fit to seat 11; and an open kitchen large enough to accommodate all of the needs of the various inhabitants. The West Wing has been retrofitted with a clown-car of various dormitories. Looking down the hallway alone shows doors of all different materials, shapes and sizes. Natalia's room was similar to the one she kept in New York: upscale, classy. Modern. But mixed with the chic décor one finds several practical pieces: gun racks, armory, personal training equipment. Romanov is one of the few to keep the wine cabinet above her reloading bench and she wouldn't have it any other way. In stark contrast to the refinement and luxury of Romanov's room, Neo kept a bare-thread twin mattress surrounded by electronics equipment. Despite the room's ample size and lack of creature comfort, he still manages to pack the room such that lights are simply unnecessary with the vibrating glow of the monitors running. Across the screens thousands of lines of code scroll, allowing him to work on any number of projects at once. The largest of the rooms belonged to Kratos. Dominating the center was a tall four poster bed beset by stone columns. Along the walls are trophies from his many battles and a lone, out-of-place "dartboard" with the faces of his rivals given to him as a joke by other members of the house. Several sharp knives stick out of the board. A huge firepot allows him warmth and feed as he desires.

Chapter 14 Chell and the house of NoRMaL.

"Hello again Subject name here or Chell you know you should thank me." GLaDOS said.

"Why Should I? I thought that you wanted me go live my life." Chell's necklace said.

"Because I made you that necklace so you could talk to your new friends, and I miss you and your will to survive my test, so I made a new one." GLaDOS said.

"I thank you for the necklace but nothing else I don't thank, besides I think you brought me back is so you can kill me because I 'killed' you three times, and to make fat jokes at me." Chell's necklace said.

"Wow I gave you a voice and what do you do with it, accuse me of murder when you're murderer." GLaDOS said sarcastically.

"I am going to bed you better not watch me, GLaDOS my only ex-friend." Chell's necklace said as she took it off and went to sleep.

Chapter 15 Commander Shepard the house of NoRMaL

"This looks like the Normandy captain's quarters but how?" Sheppard questioned as he was baffled with the same technology as the blue box.

"I read your file John Shepard, it says that your earthborn have no family, only survivor on Akuze, and also says that you defeated Saren, Collectors, and Reapers." GLaDOS said. Shepard could of stop there but something told him to question more about this thing.

"You know of me, but I know nothing of you." Shepard asked.

"I am GLaDOS, Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System or an AI in your terms." GLaDOS said. Shepard wanted to know more.

"In my terms. What do you mean?" Shepard questioned.

"Well I mean that in your universe I would be called an AI and in other universe like Kratos I would a god to him. Understand now Shepard, if you have no other questions I would like to show the others to their rooms." GLaDOS said as Shepard lay down in his own bed and slept.

Chapter 16 Samus and the House of NoRMaL

"Who are you, and where are you from?" Samus said, scouting her surroundings and checking where the voice was coming from.

"I am GLaDOS, and I am communicating to you through this house's video surveillance system. Need you not worry about where I am from, it's not important my dear friends. What is important, is finding your rooms. You will see that each room has been fully designed to match your natural environment." GLaDOS exclaimed.

"So where is my room, and what are we here for?" Samus said with sarcasm, feeling slightly paranoid at the answer GLaDOS has given her.

"My, aren't you eager to get to your room, your room is up the stairs, second hallway, first door to the right, would you like a mani-pedi with that as well?" said GLaDOS in the same sarcasm tone as Samus.

Samus was frustrated at the sarcasm GLaDOS has just given her and responded, "I'm going to go hit the hay." And with that she was off.

Chapter 17 Little Sister and the house of NoRMaL

Little Sister was skipping around the house looking for her room when GLaDOS said, "Aren't you pretty happy for a girl that got slugged."

"Why, yes I am, because I know your secret, you are an angel!", she said excitedly.

"That's quite an accusation since I don't 'LIVE' anymore.", responded GLaDOS challenging her knowledge.

"I can see the angel inside you, the hollow shell that you live in protects you from my needles.", Little Sister grinned happily rocking back and forth.

GLaDOS responded back, "It is true, I am an angel, that's quite a power you have there. Too bad it won't help you with these tests."

"What kind of tests do you mean?" said Little Sister anxiously.

"You will find out when the time comes but I can tell you the prize is cake.", GLaDOS said taunting Little Sister playfully.

"Oh! I like cake! What kind of cake? I want lots of frosting!", Little Sister said eagerly.

GLaDOS didn't respond to her this time and left her there to wonder.

Chapter 18 Starscream and the House of NoRMaL

"So where is my room then, and make sure it's big enough?" Starscream muffled rudely.

GLaDOS replied with a tone of disbelief, "Your room is the hangar outside, there's a door way that will lead you to the kitchen to your custom made table so you can eat with us at any time you'd like."

Starscream smirked at this, "So I got a hangar because I can turn into a jet? Also, for your information I don't eat, if you haven't noticed I'm a robot in disguise."

There was a long silence in-between the two and Starscream was getting fed-up with the silence and off he was to his 'room', in disbelief of the custom hangar that GLaDOS has mentioned to him.

Chapter 19 Kratos, Black Widow, and the House of NoRMaL

Kratos was busy in the training room with Black Widow GLaDOS decided to interrupt the two of them in mid-training.

GLaDOS said to the two of them, "Well you guys don't waste any time preparing for the tests. I'm proud that I could have such excellent test subjects unlike Chell."

Kratos and Black Widow both looked disappointed and said at the same time, "Test subjects? What do you mean?"

GLaDOS responded with, "You both are going to be in a test, with the other 10 'subjects', and you will compete to see who will be strong enough to save the world, also the reward will be some cake. As well as being titled and made leader of the International Badass League Champion."

Kratos looked fairly sure in himself as he dropped his weapons and shouted up, "I don't know what these test subjects are you speak of, but I am THE God of War. The one and only, the strongest of all gods. So stop taunting me and come down here so I can tear your head off."

Black Widow looked over at Kratos smiling, and walked up to him placing a hand on his chest, "Calm down big buddy, you may be a God of War, but GLaDOS is a coward to show herself."

Kratos looked at Black Widow, "How dare you call me 'A' god of war, I'm THE god of war. Mortals like you will never understand that. I am the strongest".

GLaDOS interrupted the two of them bickering and said, "Kratos, calm down, we will see each other in dear time to see who is strongest."

Kratos smirked and picked up his weapons and walked away slicing 4 of the training dummies in a single blow of his mighty Blades of Exile.

GLaDOS turned her attention to Black Widow, "Your room is up the stairs, first hallway, first door on the left, get some rest, and you will need it."

Black Widow smiled and walked off to her room since all the training dummies have been destroyed and her sparring partner was somewhere having a tantrum.

Chapter 20 Raz and the House of NoRMaL

Razputin was playing in the backyard when he seen this enormous tree, he decided to climb up the massive wooden ladder to see what was at the top, upon arriving at the top he walked into a massive room in a treehouse, there was a fireplace alongside one wall with a poster of a beautiful sunset up above the fire place, as he was looking around the treehouse he found a cobweb duster and started dusting up the cobwebs and found an enormous bed, 10 times the size of his little body, he jumped up on top of and yawned, at this point GLaDOS spoke to him.

"Enjoying the room my dear friend?" said GLaDOS happily with the good interaction Raz was having with his Cabin-Styled treehouse.

Raz looked around anxiously but happily, "Yes, I love it so much, is this all mine? It's so big!"

"It's all yours, so long you prove to me that you deserve It." exclaimed GLaDOS.

Raz's facial expression changed at this point, "How can I prove to you anything when I haven't even met you?"

GLaDOS responded, "Just take these tests within the next couple weeks and in dear time you will have proved to me that I wasn't wrong bringing you here."

"But I have so many more questions, why am I here? What are these tests? Who are you?" Raz said yawning.

GLaDOS took a moment to answer this time, "All your questions will be answered in time, but for now you should get some sleep."

Raz attempted to argue back but realized he was far too tired to say anything in return, and with that he yawned once more and fell asleep in his giant bed.

Chapter 21 Alice, Neo, and the House of NoRMaL

Alice and Neo stood in the entryway, puzzled. "Where do we belong?" Alice asked hazily. GLaDOS responded simply "Follow the white rabbit." "Follow the…? You've got to be joking!" Neo exclaimed. A white blur darted across the foyer. Alice pointed and shouted "There!" as she took off after the blur. Neo exhaled angrily but chased after the two anyway. Neo tried to follow but soon even the tail of Alice's dress is lost to him in the maze of corridors. Feeling flustered, he kicked the wall. It was then while looking at his now throbbing-in-pain foot he noticed orange and green paths marked clearly in the halls. Not knowing their meaning, he took the green path at random. He followed it for what felt like hours before being met by a dead end.

Alice was losing her breath. The rabbit was fast and she no longer heard Mr. Neo behind her. "Slow down!" she shouted breathlessly. "There's no need for all of this hurry. I'm sure we can make it there in due time." Almost by command the rabbit stops and eyes her anxiously before ducking into a tiny door. "Was that a rabbit tattoo… on the rabbit? Curious." She spies a familiar bottle on the floor by the door. "Is that what I think it is?" She sighs and tips the bottle back as she consumes its contents. She shrinks to the appropriate size for the door but keeps shrinking beyond that. "No wait! Go back!" She shouts as the handle to the tiny door grows farther and farther away from her. "Now where's that biscuit?" She eyes the room.

Neo was pissed off. First the red and blue pills, then the red and blue boxes, and now orange and green paths. "Are all of my choices going to be color coded?" Neo asked. "At this rate, yes. They will be." GLaDOS said.

Chapter 22 Lady, the Chief, and the House of NoRMaL

Chief eyed the woman in the tank top. "So, what do you do?" he asked, awkwardly. "Well, I uh… I collect… things." she stammered. "You must be one hell of a collector to warrant this place." He replied slyly. "And what is your profession? You look like a small garbage truck with all of that metal." She jabbed. "Soldier, ma'am. UNSC" "Wait, that's not a real branch of the mili-" Lara said but got interrupted by GLaDOS saying, "If you're done with speed dating, we have more important things to take care of like where your sleeping quarters are, and remember the entire universe of space and time is at stake, if you've haven't forgotten. Now, follow me." A small, red-eyed camera drops from the ceiling and zips towards the dormitories. "John-117, your quarters are here" it chirps, stopping before a small metal door. Chief steps inside to find a repurposed janitor's closet with a familiar cryo-pod as the lone furnishing. "We searched for a long time to provide you with something you would find comfortable." Chief sighs and climbs into the machine, knowing his head would be pounding upon thawing once again.

Chapter 23 Sleep Today, Challenge's Tomorrow.

The House was silent as the competitors slept, exhausted after their crazy trips to this mysterious place. The next morning everyone assembles in the Great Hall to find breakfast already displayed for them. Peaceful, but forgettable smooth-jazz plays over the speakers. Kratos immediately grabs his portion, using his blades as both fork and plate. The others make their way to their seats at a less frenzied pace. Commander Shepard could not decide a peanut butter sandwich or a jelly sandwich until black widow subjective a pbj sandwich and Commander Shepard was like "No! It is one or the other, there is no other way!" GLaDOS drops from the ceiling. "It is now time for the empathy test. Please provide at least three minutes of prose about yourselves in order to elicit emotional responses from your companions." Everyone in the room is silent for a moment. Commander Shepard spoke first. "Hello. I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite place on the Cit- err, I mean. I was the first human Spectre of the Council in the year 2183. I defended the galaxy against a race of ancient, super-intelligent machines bent on destroying all sentient life. I've also died and was resurrected. I… enjoy house music?" Starscream interrupted with a thunderous shout "I AM LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS FROM THE PLANET CYBERTRON! YOU WILL ALL BOW BEFORE MY SUPERIOR DESIGN!" Master-Chief spoke after everyone's ears stopped ringing. "I am John-117. Master Chief of the Spartans in the UNSC." "You are no Spartan!" Kratos objects. "A hoplite did not wear such garish and constricting armor. I am a Spartan and the God of War!" Natalya quips "Well I am the Black Widow and I am immune to all of this testosterone and ego. Put it away until the fighting starts." Chell stays mute. "Under the sea

under the sea Darling it's better down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day…"little Sister sang in an off tone of mermaid but gets interrupted by Lara "I'm Lara Croft, and I collect artifacts." "I'm Raz and I am a psychonaut." said Raz. "Times up. Tomorrow the real test begins." GLaDOS said.


End file.
